Orion
by Shine and SHA
Summary: Sasha Brauss hanya menginginkan kebebasan seperti saat ia menatap langit malam yang luas tak terbatas. Tapi ternyata kebebasan yang ia perjuangkan lenyap begitu saja saat menolong Jean Kirchstein, komandan angkatan laut Scouting Legion yang justru membawa negerinya, Shingashina, kepada zaman perbudakan. Cih, sialnya ia justru jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu...


_Kriieeek!_

Pintu kayu berderit, sesosok siluet hitam berjengkit mencoba mengendap keluar dari sebuah rumah papan sederhana.

Sial! Engsel pintunya menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras untuk membangunkan sang pemilik rumah yang sedang tertidur lelap.

Hanji, wanita pemilik rumah yang terbangun buru-buru meraba kanan kirinya berharap putri semata wayangnya masih tertidur lelap disisinya. Tapi percuma, dapat dilihat dari jendela kayunya yang terbuka sebuah cahaya menjauhi rumahnya. Ya, sang gadis telah berlari bertelanjang kaki di pasir pantai menuju tebing tinggi yang menjorok ke laut, ditangannya tergenggam sebuah lentera penunjuk jalan.

"SASHA! KAU MAU KEMANA?! PULANG!" wanita itu mencoba berteriak.

"ORION! HARI INI ORION BU! AKU AKAN KEMBALI SEBENTAR LAGI!" sang gadis melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan.

Hanji hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya. Gadis itu persis seperti dirinya semasa muda dulu, aktif dan punya keingintahuan yang besar. Tapi terkadang keingintahuannya itu menjadi hal yang sangat merepotkan.

Perempuan itu mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit malam... Tiga bintang bersinar terang sejajar... indah... Ya, tidak salah lagi itulah gugusan bintang penunjuk arah matahari terbenam bagi para pelaut yang kehilangan arah... Sang pemburu perkasa dengan pedang tergenggam kokoh di tangan ... Rasi bintang Orion...

.

.

.

**ORION **

**By Shine and SHA**

**Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama. Orion hanya fiksi buatan penggemar. Tidak ada keuntungan yang diraih, just for fun!**

**Warning : Zaman awal penjajahan AU. Typoo. Ejaan yang Tidak Disempurnakan. XD**

.

.

.

Angin bertiup kencang menuju ke arah timur. Arah angin sangat membantu perjalanan pelayaran dan perdagangan. Saat ini kapal-kapal layar pedagang asing mulai berlayar meninggalkan negeri mereka menuju ke pantai timur tepat ke negeri Shingashina.

Sejak beratus ratus tahun yang lalu Shingashina telah dikenal sebagai kota pusat perdagangan bagi para pedagang asing. Medan yang rawan akan badai dan perompakan sama sekali tidak menghalangi niat para pedagang untuk mengunjungi kota yang terkenal akan pelabuhannya yang tak pernah sepi.

Saat musim angin berhembus dari utara ke selatan pada bulan Januari para pedagang dari negeri tiongkok akan berdatangan memperdagangkan sutra terbaik asli dari negeri mereka. Lalu mereka akan pulang kembali ke negeri mereka jika angin berhembus ke arah sebaliknya yaitu pada bulan Juni hingga Agustus. Sementara itu saat angin musim dari barat daya bertiup ke arah timur pada bulan April, giliran para pedagang dari benua eropalah yang akan singgah ke negeri Shingashina. Tidak seperti pedagang Tiongkok yang hanya mampir dalam waktu singkat, biasanya para pedagang eropa enggan kembali ke negeri mereka dalam waktu yang dekat karena jalur yang mereka lewati sangat rawan akan badai pada akhir tahun. Mereka baru akan kembali saat musim timur laut. Hal itulah yang penduduk setempat lebih akrab dengan pedagang Eropa daripada dengan para pedagang negeri tirai bambu.

Sasha duduk tepat diatas tebing pantai. Ia meletakkan lentera yang sejak tadi ditentengnya, kini tangannya sibuk merogoh saku untuk mencari kentang rebus yang ia bawa sebagai cemilan.

Gadis itu duduk memeluk lutut, matanya tak henti hentinya berbinar memandang takjub pada langit malam. Sudah sebulan akhir ini terjadi badai sehingga ia tak pernah lagi keluar melakukan kegiatan rutinnya menuju pantai untuk melihat langit malam, baru malam inilah langit terlihat cerah.

Sasha tersenyum, dia memang menyukai laut dan langit malam. Ia selalu takjub mengingat cerita ayahnya bahwa para pelaut yang kehilangan arah saat berada ditengah lautan selalu menggunakan gugusan bintang sebagai petunjuk arah.

Sasha masih ingat 4 rasi bintang yang wajib diketahui para pelaut. Pertama rasi bintang pari yang akan membimbingmu ke arah selatan, yang kedua rasi bintang biduk yang akan membawamu kearah utara, yang ketiga rasi bintang scorpio penunjuk arah tenggara dan yang terakhir rasi bintang orion penunjuk arah matahari terbenam. Dan malam ini yang menjadi kompas alam bagi para pelaut adalah sang rasi bintang Orion.

Perlahan Sasha mulai menggigiti kentangnya. Dulu semasa ayahnya masih hidup ayahnya selalu mengajak Sasha untuk menghabiskan waktu menatap keindahan langit malam dari atas tebing ini. Sasha kecil senang sekali saat itu, ia selalu menjulurkan tangannya merasakan kehangatan api unggun sementara ayahnya bercerita tentang pengalaman ayahnya selama berdagang ke negeri asing. Menyenangkan rasanya mengingat masa masa lalu, tapi semua itu tinggallah kenangan. Ia tak pernah lagi mendengar berita tentang ayahnya sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu, saat badai besar menerpa perairan Shingashina tepat pada malam dimana kapal ayahnya berangkat demi urusan perdagangan. Tak ada yang tahu nasib kapal milik ayahnya, kapal itu hilang diterpa ombak. Hanya saja dari cerita beberapa nelayan mereka melihat serpihan-serpihan kayu jati yang yang mengapung di tengah lautan, entah itu berasal dari kapal ayahnya yang karam atau hanyalah sampah kayu yang mengapung di laut.

Harapan? Sasha tidak pernah percaya pada harapannya. Ayahnya selalu mengajarkannya bahwa harapan tak akan pernah membawamu kemana pun... hanya usaha keraslah yang bisa membawamu mengarungi kerasnya kehidupan.

Pandangan Sasha kini beralih ke arah laut dimana air laut tak ubahnya bagai cermin yang memantulkan keindahan langit malam. Aneh, biasanya dari kejauhan selalu tampak kapal dengan layar besar mengembang mendekati pantai, tapi kenapa malam ini Sasha sama sekali tak melihat satupun kapal yang berlayar? Oh ya, tentu saja malam ini tampak sepi, bukankah beberapa minggu ini perairan Shingashina dilanda badai?

_Wuusssh!_

Angin bertiup kencang dari arah laut menuju pantai.

Sasha merapatkan jaketnya rajutnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Malam ini anginnya tetap bertiup kencang seperti malam-malam sebelumya. Sasha memutar lehernya menatap kumpulan rumah panggung yang berderet di tepi pantai. Dideret paling ujung itulah rumahnya berada.

Kebanyakan yang tinggal ditepi pantai ini adalah para nelayan. Hanya keluarganyalah yang berprofesi berbeda.

Ayahnya dulu adalah saudagar yang cukup terpandang di negeri ini. Ayahnya selalu melakukan perjalanan dagang ke negeri-negeri asing dan pulang dengan membawa kejayaan. Dulu Sasha tidak tinggal di tepi pantai ini, dia dan keluarganya tinggal di pusat kota dekat dengan pasar yang selalu ramai dengan para pedagang asing yang turun ke daratan Shingashina.

Tetapi sejak ayahnya meninggal kekayaan keluarganya sirna, ia dan ibunya terpaksa tinggal di salah satu rumah panggung milik ayahnya di tepi pantai. Rumah panggung itu dulunya dipinjamkan ayahnya kepada salah satu pekerjanya untuk ditempati, tetapi malangnya sang pekerja yang ikut dalam rombongan dagang ayahnya juga hilang pada malam itu, kini Sasha dan ibunyalah yang menempati rumah itu. Rumah mewah mereka di kota? Habis dijual sebagai bentuk ganti rugi untuk keluarga pekerja-pekerja bawahan ayah Sasha yang hilang malam itu. Memang insiden itu murni karena kecelakaan tapi tetap saja Hanji, ibu Sasha tidak tega melihat keluarga korban yang ditinggal anggota keluarganya. Sasha tidak menyangka ibunya yang terkenal akan tingkah uniknya itu ternyata mempunyai hati yang besar.

Sasha menggigit potongan kentang terakhirnya. Hm, mungkin sudah waktunya untuk pulang sekarang...

Sasha bangkit mengambil lampu lenteranya. Ia menghirup aroma laut dalam-dalam sebelum ia harus kembali ke rumahnya.

Tunggu! Apa itu?

Sasha melihat benda berkilauan yang mengapung di laut. Tidak! Benda itu tidak mengapung di air laut melainkan tersemat pada sesuatu yang sedang terombang ambing.

Sasha menyipitkan matanya. Itu... itu.. sesosok tubuh manusia! Sasha melepas jaketnya dan melemparnya asal.

_Byuurrr!_

_De_ngan cepat Sasha melompat dari tebing ke dinginnya air laut. Ia berenang sekuat tenaga berusaha mencapai seseorang yang sedang terombang ambing. Sasha tak peduli apakah orang itu masih hidup atau tidak, itu masalah nanti, yang penting sekarang ia harus secepat mungkin membawa orang itu ke tepi pantai.

Bodoh, ombaknya terlalu kuat, kalau begini malah bisa-bisa Sasha yang tenggelam. Ah, jangan menjadi lemah! Ayahnya tak pernah menyuruh Sasha menjadi sosok yang lemah! Lagipula ayahnya sudah mengajarkannya berenang sejak kecil. Ia tak boleh menyerah!

Perlahan Sasha hampir mencapai orang itu. Sasha meraih tangannya.

_Wush! Byuurr!_

Ombak menerjang. Sesosok tubuh tadi hilang tenggelam ditelan air laut sebelum Sasha sempat meraihnya. Sasha menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Hup! Sasha menyelam ke dalam air laut mencari sosok tadi. Ia menemukannya! Dengan cepat tangan kanannya meraih sosok itu kepermukaan.

Hah...hah... Sasha meghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya saat ia berhasil menarik sosok itu kepermukaan.

Kini Sasha meletakkan orang tadi dipunggungnya, ia kemudian berenang sekuat tenaga ke tepi pantai.

Jangan pernah meremehkan Sasha Brauss, meskipun kelihatannya ia seperti gadis liar yang hanya bisa membuat onar tapi sebenarnya ia sangat bisa diandalkan dalam kondisi yang buruk, bahkan tenaganya bisa jauh melampaui kuli angkut pelabuhan jika sedang terdesak.

Bruk! Sasha berhasil mencapai tepi pantai. Kini tubuhnya sudah ambruk di pasir pantai. Sosok yang ditolongnya tadi diletakkan begitu saja disampingnya.

Bodoh apa yang ia lakukan? Orang disampingnya ini bisa mati jika di telantarkan begitu saja!

Dengan nafas terengah-engah Sasha memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit dan memeriksa kondisi orang disampingnya.

Sasha menempelkan telinganya ke dada sosok itu. Mata Sasha membulat, Masih hidup! Orang itu masih hidup!

Bukk! Bukk!

Buru-buru Sasha memukul perut orang itu, berharap yang dipukul segera sadar dan memuntahkan air laut yang kemungkinan besar banyak ditelannya.

Sasha menepuk jidatnya. Payah! Kenapa ia malah memukul perut orang itu dengan tenaga dalamnya?! Bukannya siuman, si pingsan malah berpotensi menjadi si mati!

Nafas buatan! Ya, Sasha seharusnya memberikan nafas buatan, tapi... kalau begitu secara tidak langsung Sasha tarpaksa mencium om-om ini dong? Ogah! Dari zaman manusia masih berlayar menggunakan sampan kecil hingga sudah bisa menciptakan kapal layar pada zaman sekarang ini Sasha gak pernah tuh yang namanya nyium-nyium pipi orang selain orang tuanya. Nah, ini si oom-oom masa seenaknya dapat ciuman Sasha?! Di bibir pula! No way! Jangan harap! Ya, meskipun sebenarnya Sasha gak tau sih tuh orang oom-pom atau masih muda... soalnya suasana di situ gelap, lampu minyak yang dibawanya tadi ditinggalkannya di atas tebing. Sasha mah mager... malas gerak! Tapi dilihat dari posturnya yang tegap dan ehem agak berotot sih kayaknya tu orang oom-oom, soalnya anak muda zaman sekarang kebanyakan pada kurus kering dengan otot yang belum terbentuk sempurna. Ah, bodoh amat lah!

Sasha mencari akal. Matanya menangkap sebuah gulungan kertas dari kulit hewan yang terselip di pinggang orang apa itu? Ia menerka-nerka, mungkin sebuah peta pelayaran? Entahlah, ia tak peduli! Yang penting kertas itu kini bisa menyelamatkan kesucian ...

Dengan cepat Sasha mengambil gulungan kertas itu, salah satu ujung gulungan kertas di tempelkan di bibir si pingsan dan ujung yang lain di tempelkan dibibirnya sendiri.

Perlahan oksigen mulai beralih menelusuri rongga mulut si pingsan.

Sasha menghentikan aktivitasnya saat si pingsan mulai terbatuk batuk dan memuntahkan air laut.

Mata Sasha membulat senang karena ternyata orang itu masih hidup, meskipun ia agak khawatir karena si pingsan tak kunjung membuka matanya. Ya, orang itu hanya mengerang sambil beberapa kali menyemburkan air laut dalam ketidaksadarannya. Sasha mengalihkan pandangannya ke titik kecil cahaya yang tampak dari kejauhan. Rumahnya... ya, ibunya pasti bisa menolong orang ini! Dengan cepat dikalungkannya kedua lengan besar yang terkulai lemas itu di lehernya. Sasha mengerang saat berusaha berjalan dengan beban berat dipunggungnya. Hah, bagaimanapun juga tubuhnya masih tergolong mungil dibandingkan sesosok tubuh besar yang sekarang ia gendong.

"Semangat Sasha! Penduduk kampung tidak akan menjulukimu 'Potatoes Girl' tanpa alasan. Kemana karbohidrat dari kentang-kentang yang kau makan kalau mengangkat sesorang saja kau tidak kuat! The Power of Potatoes!" Semangatnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasha mempercepat langkahnya saat dilihatnya pintu kayu rumahnya sudah semakin dekat. Ah, akhirnya sampai juga. Belum sempat ia mengetuk pintu rumahnya, pintu itu telah bergerak dibuka seseorang dari dalam.

Cahaya dari dalam rumahnya yang keluar menyelusup dari celah pintu menerangi tubuh Sasha yang berdiri dengan seseorang yang ia bawa di balik punggungnya.

Nafas Nyonya Braus tertahan, jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak, ia tak bergeming melihat sosok yang dibawa putrinya.

Sasha mengernyit heran melihat ekspresi ibunya, ia menoleh kepunggungnya...

ASTAGA! Jubah hijau itu... Jubah para Tentara Laut Scouting Legion... Angkatan laut paling kejam yang pernah tercatat dalam sejarah... Sang penakluk belasan negeri pelopor masa penjajahan... Dikenali dengan simbol burung kebebasan yang kini terukir jelas pada punggung jubah sang pemuda yang ditolongnya...

**~TBC~**

**A/N :** Hai ini pertama kalinya SHA nulis FF Romance-Fantasy habisnya selera humor SHA akhir-akhir ini agak berkurang. FF The Dark Side ditunda dulu ya sampai dapat ide...#ditimpuk. Oh ya, Gimana FF Orion ini? Ini baru prolog... Kasih komentar ya... *kedipcantik #dihajar


End file.
